


it's lovely to meet you, a second time

by safetylance



Category: Fire Emblem Echoes: Mou Hitori no Eiyuu Ou | Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia
Genre: (probably), F/F, Faye gets recruited by the wrong lord character the fic, also my writing is really bad. im really sorry. its so stiff, i had plans to put leon in here and then went 'fuck it. next fic', once i actually play thru sov ill rewrite anything horribly ooc (aka everything), this is way less fayelica than i expected. its like. pre-ship., writing pre-release shipfic? me? im boo boo the fool i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2018-10-29 11:52:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10853436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/safetylance/pseuds/safetylance
Summary: "I missed you," Faye says softly when she steps away.It's unmistakably, undoubtedly a sincere statement.





	it's lovely to meet you, a second time

Celica's forces arrive in Ram Village.

It's been _so long_ since Celica's been here, been anywhere near here, and her heart aches at the familiar scene. Mae shoots her a grin, nudges her side, gestures at the new scenery. "So!" she says cheerily. "This is that place you stayed at when you were a kid, yeah? Before you came to the monastery? Preee-tty nice. Pretty nice." She nudges Celica again, smiles wider at the little smile Celica shoots her in acknowledgement.

A third nudge summons Boey, because three is a magic number, and therefore it's only natural that a magic number would summon the other mage in their party. "Stop prodding at Celica," he says primly, nudging Mae for emphasis. She scoffs.

"You don't get to tell me anything if you're gonna do it right back at me, Boey!"

"I was doing it to emphasize why being jabbed at is considered irksome, _Mae_!"

Celica's grown too used to their bickering to mind it really all that much. As the two of them get started proper on another tiff she tunes it out, takes a step forward as the sound of their arguing dissolves into white noise, a particularly close buzz that isn't really all that distracting because of how much she's heard it happen before.

(Boey's arms are folded over his chest and Mae is prodding the spot right above where they meet with a scowl. They're loud enough that a local's turned to give them an odd look, someone Celica wouldn't recognize. Celica doesn't quite notice. She's too busy reacquainting herself with Ram, with the layout, with the smell of the country air and the way everything looks in the bright light of the afternoon sun.)

There's something in particular that stands out to Celica. There's a boy and there's a girl, a pair that seems to be about her age, perhaps, and there's something about them that looks really quite familiar. The boy's arms are crossed, so reminiscent of Boey (and she turns back to shoot him a glance, to confirm he's still posed exactly like that), silver hair ruffled. The girl stretches up to tousle his hair, rumpling strands that really didn't need any more fluffing, and she flashes him a smile. It's soft, warm.  Almost familiar.

Perhaps they'd be able to provide Celica with some information about what's going on over here. You can never have too much context for a situation.

That's the excuse she gives herself at least when she makes her way over, padding along the streets to approach. "Excuse me," she calls out. "I hope I'm not interrupting anything, but I'd like to know if either of you could take a moment to speak about something?"

"No, no. It's okay! Welcome to Ram Village." The girl's voice is warm as her smile and she turns, flashing Celica a beam before freezing.

Oh, dear.

Celica continues to approach, flattens her feet against the ground as she nears. They're staring now, both of them, and she's really not sure what she did to make them so on edge when she's hopefully said nothing to offend them, but...

Perhaps it's her company? Mae and Boey aren't making the best first impression back there, and Saber's rather intimidating at first glance, but then again he's nowhere to be seen for the moment. Is it her attire? The way she addressed them the way she approached them?

It turns out it's none of those things.

"Celica?" the girl asks. She turns to the boy. "Is that Celica, Kliff?"

Kliff. Celica definitely knows that name. She's heard that name somewhere.

Kliff shrugs. "I'm not sure why she'd be here, but it definitely looks like it could be her. Maybe you should try asking her instead of me." The girl gasps. She hadn't thought of that, it seems, and turns expectantly. Celica's throat is dry. She's caught off guard by this sudden situation, unable to speak, but what she's able to do, she provides: a nod. It's slow, small, hesitant. But it's definitely enough for the girl. More than enough, considering the sudden shriek of surprise, the way she stumbles forward and launches herself at Celica.

" _Wow_ _!_ " she squeaks. She's enthusiastic and overzealous, bone-crushing in the hug she'd yanked Celica into, and she squeezes tight as Celica stands there. Who _is_ this girl? "Wow!" she repeats brightly. "It's been so long, Celica! It's me, Faye!" Oh. _Oh_. She remembers Faye. It clicks. Kliff, Faye. The two of them... two of the children she'd played with in Ram. With Alm. Faye especially stuck out -- she'd been the only other girl, after all. And when Celica left, she'd been the only girl again, and there was no longer someone to exchange clumsily-made wreaths of wildflowers. Faye, with plaits a few shades too soft to be anything close to gold, braids maybe a little too bulky for a girl her size at the time. Faye, who'd plopped a crown of daisies on Celica's head the first day they met, telling her with a smile that it was nice to meet her and to take care of her prince while she was staying with Mycen and Alm, okay?

Celica doesn't realize she'd returned the hug until Faye squeezes even tighter and it occurs to her her arms are no longer at her sides but pressed against Faye's back. There's a hand tangled in one plait (so she'd kept them all this time until she grew into them, it seems) and a smile on Celica's face as she meets Faye's eyes. How she'd missed this even if she didn't realize it until now. Kliff clears his throat. Oh, right. He's the bystander to this touching reunion. One he should be a part of, probably. With a giggle, Faye lets go, frees Celica from her stronghold. Celica does the same, cheeks flushed as she looses her fingers from that not-close-to-gold hair. She's not really sure what the shade would be called. There's no name that really fits "too soft to be anything close to gold" in her book. Light brown seems like it might be closer than focusing on anything blonde, but it still really doesn't fit. Faye giggles again.

"I missed you," she says softly when she steps away.  
  
It's unmistakably, undoubtedly a sincere statement. Kliff raises an eyebrow. Had he not been expecting that? Sincerity?

Faye continues. Celica listens, but it's Kliff now who's caught her focus with that single motion. "So," Faye says, "Alm isn't here right now, if you were looking for him." Her cheeks redden, Kliff rolls his eyes. _Why_? "I've... been so lonely without him." She nudges Kliff, who rolls his eyes a second time. Is Celica... perhaps missing something here? It's not the way Faye talks about Alm. It can't be. She's known how devoted a friend Faye's been since childhood, how she cared for Alm immensely. Faye's still talking as she thinks. "I've had Kliff here with me for a while! I think Alm left both of us--"

"He left you?" Celica interjects. "My apologies for interrupting. But you mean to say he left you behind?"

"Not purposely." It's Kliff who responds here, looking really quite uninterested in anything about this topic. "He was in a rush to leave and get things moving. He probably just forgot to check in with the two of us and see if we were interested in coming with him." Oh. Well. That makes sense. Alm... he'd never leave those friends of his behind, at least. Relieved, almost, Celica nods at Faye. It's her way of saying continue -- Faye takes it eagerly.

"So, like I said: I think Alm left both of us, so I've had Kliff's company, but... I've thought about going after him many times. But there's no way I can do it alone, right?" She gestures uselessly, and Kliff snorts humourlessly. At the very least he's not rolling his eyes, but... "I mean, I have Kliff. But there's no way the two of us would be able to do it together even as a duo, if he wanted to come with me..."

It's Kliff's turn to interrupt here; he shakes his head. A definite no. "I'd be willing to go see the world if it was with a group or an army, Faye. But we'd get killed in an instant with just the two of us."

Faye's smile falters slightly. "Right! ...Right. So... Celica. You're on a journey, aren't you? I know you didn't stop in Ram just to see us. So please take me with you!"

"And me," Kliff adds. "I'd be willing to go if you were leading a group, Celica."

Oh.

_Oh._

It's Celica's turn to raise a brow at the pair staring at her, eyes expectant. "You would want to tag along with me?" she asks almost hesitantly. Is it right to rip two so accustomed to village life from their homes because of a sudden whim?

Faye's answer comes before Celica's even finished speaking. "Of course!" she chirps. "Of course we would! We were prepared to go when Alm was still around, after all! We don't have any issues." And there she is again, stepping close, looping Celica's arm in her own. "We could catch up," she says happily. "It's been so long, and we have so much to talk about! Maybe before we go we could stop in the field and make each other a flower crown for the road. Just like old times!"

Just like old times. Celica smiles. Dimly, she's aware of a certain bit of white noise in the background fading into something else entirely -- Boey and Mae have finally noticed their friend drifted away and is talking to two complete strangers without them to make sure she's doing okay and they're not taking it well -- but that's fine. Boey and Mae can wait a bit longer, she decides, as she stares at the girl smiling at her. There are freckles dusted across Faye's cheeks, tiny spots standing out against the flush that'd risen from excitement. This is fine with her. If they're willing, and everything's okay, then they can come.

And if she's being honest, she'd like nothing more at this moment than to take that time to weave wildflowers like when she was a child, and to present Faye with a wreath just like then. A single moment of reprieve.

"Then," she says softly, looking to Kliff, turning to meet Faye's excited gaze, "I look forward to having you with us."

Faye squeezes just a little bit tighter.

 

**Author's Note:**

> all aboard faye/girls. all aboard faye being genuinely happy to see celica despite the Muh Alm. all aboard faye latching onto alm when they're young, and clinging to him despite being very aware he'll never reciprocate because he's a safe crush, and then she realises it's not him she actually wants. it's his girlfriend. or the cute priestess. or the saint dating the amnesiac. or alm's girlfriend's best friend.
> 
> what i'm saying here is faye fire emblem is a lesbian, i love her, and if you call her a yandere or threaten to kill her off in your game you will get these hands and i will punch you with them.


End file.
